


Mismatched Compatibility

by Kreya



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreya/pseuds/Kreya
Summary: A story about  enemies turned to allies, turned to friends, turned to lovers?Well fate likes to spice things up a little bit.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mismatched Compatibility

"Let's make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you? You're crazy." The girl remarks but only to be ignored by the other.

"Let's break them up! You make your girl fall in love with you while I'll make my girl fall in love with me. Easy right?" She said full of confidence.

"I'll take back what I said, you're not crazy.. you're delusional!" The girl suddenly laughed hysterically at the idea. "As if she would fall in love with you! You're way.. waaayyyy too far from her ideal type. Let's be realistic here, this plan is a failure even before it has started."

Suddenly there was a loud sound of a flick on the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" The girl complained as she rubbed her forehead.

"You hurt my feelings." The girl replied in deadpan then continued. "Anyway, do you want to be with your girl or not? As far as I can see, you're not making any progress. At all. Those two will be together forever while you rot somewhere. Is that what you want?"

The girl let out a sigh finally giving in. "Fine! Let's do this."

This made the other girl grin widely. "Then let's seal the deal!" She then raised her hand for a handshake.

The girl then grab and shake the hand but not before glaring at the other. "One more thing, don't misunderstand this temporary alliance-" she then holds the other girl's hand a little tightly "-I still hate you to the bones." The girl declares with a force smile on her face.

"Oh don't you worry-" the other girl reciprocates holding it tightly as well, she then smirks "-the feeling is mutual."

\---

The hardworking Im Nayeon, the rebellious Yoo Jeongyeon, the cold-hearted Myoui Mina and the lovable Hirai Momo.  
Four people, four different personalities, four different side of stories. Yet fate brought them together. What will they do if fate wants to play a little game with them?

And here their story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new here, though I had written few twice fics already.  
> My username used to be seenful although its already taken here.  
> Just wanna let you know.
> 
> Anyway hope you like this fic. Gonna update soon.


End file.
